Kirara's Day Off
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: The Inu-gang takes a day off from Shard hunting. Kirara takes this opportunity to do what cat demons do, Sleep, lounge around, play, etc. Kirara has some odd adventures today. *OneShot* (Wrote this because I was bored. *shrugs* Go on and read if you want.)


Kirara's Day Off

The Inu-gang takes a day off from Shard hunting. Kirara takes this opportunity to do what cat demons do, Sleep, lounge around, play, etc. Kirara has some odd adventures today. *OneShot* (Wrote this because I was bored. *shrugs* Go on and read if you want.)

Author's note: Well I have writer's block... I can't think of anything for my other stories. But somehow this popped up in my head. Well, enjoy. Oh, these ~ ~ mean she's "speaking" in a way.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all other related works are Rumiko Takahashi's creations.

She loved days like this. Days where she can relax and do whatever she wanted. Kirara's friends were taking the day off from hunting rouge demons and finding shards. Kagome went home for one of those "tests" she's always taking, Miroku flirted with the women as usual, Sango was helping Kaede with some herb picking, Shippo was playing with the village children, and Inuyasha was out patrolling. So with nothing better to do, Kirara walked to the outskirts of the village and slept for a few hours when she heard something squeaking in front of her. She opened one eye and saw a fat mouse eating some grain. Her eyes got wide, Kirara loved fat plump mice. And this one was the fattest one she'd ever seen. It didn't even realize she was there as it ate. Her stomach growled, seeing that fat thing made her hungry, and it was lunchtime. (AN: *plays Safari music* xD) She stood up and slowly crept over, being careful not to startle it. The oblivious mouse happily munched on its food. Not even realizing it's about to become food to the stealthy cat demon behind it. Kirara crept closer and closer until her nose was almost touching it's back. The mouse stopped eating and quickly looked around, sensing something in the air. Kirara froze and stood still. Hoping it didn't see her, as she didn't feel like chasing the thing if it saw her. Not that it would outrun her anyway, she was fast at catching her prey and simply because it was too fat and delicious looking to pass up. The mouse went back to eating it's grain as Kirara licked her lips. She had to time this right or her lunch would run away. Swiftly, she slapped it on the side of its head and quickly bit its neck, breaking it in half. Kirara smirked. Poor mouse didn't have a chance to fight back. She used her flames to burn its fur off and began eating.

There was nothing left of the poor mouse but bones and burnt fur. Kirara licked her paws and cleaned her face. That mouse was good and yummy. She yawned and let out a cute yet loud burp, she giggled and laid down for another cat nap.

...

Kirara woke up an hour later. She stretched and yawned and started scratching her ear, which was really itchy for some reason. A small flea hopped on her nose and it was wearing a kimono, had grey hair, big eyes, and it looked drunk. The little flea spoke to her and slurred his words a bit. "HIC-ello Kirara! HIC! hOW re' ya today? HIC!" Kirara narrowed her eyes. Myoga the flea was unpredictable when he was drunk. Last time he invited a bunch of drunken fleas on her backside and the itching was so annoying she begged Sango to give her a flea bath. And she hated baths! She used her tail to slap the old drunkard flea off her nose and walked off. Not wanting to be a mobile blood bank for him. Myoga yelled at her to wait up but was met with a puff of flame from her mouth. He ran away screaming and fell into a hole. Kirara huffed and kept walking. She saw her friend Sango stomping off in a huff and saw Miroku standing there. She noticed he had a red handprint mark on the side of his face. She shook her head. Thinking how much he wouldn't have to deal with her slaps if they just mated and be done with it. After walking for a while, she stops and sniffs the air. Lord Sesshomaru was here. Why she didn't know, but it couldn't be good for her friend Inuyasha. Sniffing the air she tilted her head, wondering if she should visit him? She wasn't one to take chances but curiousity got the better of her. She ran to his location and saw him standing by a tree. He appeared to be looking for something. Inuyasha wasn't around so what could he be looking for? Kirara walked to him and mewed, drawing his attention to her. Sesshomaru stared at her for a little bit and looked back at whatever he was looking at. She mewed in her own language, knowing he could understand her. ~Lord Sesshomaru? What are you looking for?~ He didn't answer right away and folded his arms into his sleeves. "...I'm looking for a boar." Kirara blinked. She never seen him eat anything before so his answer was quite surprising. ~A boar? So you're hunting then. May I ask what for? I don't remember seeing you eat anything.~ "...It's for Rin. She asked me to find a boar for her." Now that made sense. He's hunting for Rin. She smiled. It's amazing to her how Sesshomaru cared about that little girl. Even though he didn't show it. He looked at her and noticed she was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" She wagged her tails. ~Oh, I'm just happy is all. Want me to help you Lord Sesshomaru?~ He nodded and walked ahead of her. She transformed into her big cat form and sniffed around for any boars. Soon she smelled one and crept close to it. It was a big one. Big, mean, and delicious-looking. She was still full from her last meal but this one looked so good. It was for Lord Sesshomaru so she didn't dare eat it. But there was one problem: How to take that big sucker down? Kirara hunted big game before, but this one was unusually large for its species. Sesshomaru saw it as well and looked at Kirara, who seemed puzzled as she thought how to attack it. "That one. Make it run to me." She looked at him like he was insane. ~What?! Pardon my manners M'lord but that's a monster to take down! Are you sure Rin wants something that big?~ Then Kirara saw something Sesshomaru did that made her fur stand on end.

He grinned.

It was a playful grin though. But just seeing him in a playful mood was rare. Kirara nodded sheepishly and crawled towards the beast, being careful not to make a sound. The Boar was grazing and didn't notice her approach. As soon as she got close she swiped its face and waited for a reaction. And boy did she get it. The boar huffed and growled at her. Being bold, she swiped at its face again and ran, the angry boar following her. She decided to run in a circle which made the boar dizzy, but it quickly got over it and charged at her. Kirara was having fun at this point. Kirara zigged and zagged around the angry boar. Sesshomaru even threw a rock at it's head, making it turn it's attention to him. It charged at him and he dodged the attack with ease. Was it just her, or was the Dog demon laughing? He and Kirara kept chasing and teasing the boar until it crashed into a tree. Sesshomaru then hid somewhere waiting to strike it as Kirara stood next to it and 'mocked' it in a way. The boar glared at her and made a loud roaring sound as it charged again. She slapped it and ran off towards the forest. As she was running, She saw Sesshomaru hiding behind a huge fallen tree and jumped over it. The boar jumped over it and the dog demon cut his head off with light whip. (AN: I don't know what that attacks called.) The boar's head separated from its body and landed on the ground. Kirara walked back to him and looked at the now dead boar. ~Nice shot Lord Sesshomaru! But what are you going to do with the rest when Rin's finished?~

"I'll give the rest to Ah-Un. He hasn't had meat in a while. Unless you want it?" He looked at her and petted her head. She purred and wagged her tails. ~It's alright… I ate an hour ago…~ Sesshomaru then transformed into his Dog forme, took the dead carcass and left. Kirara Looked up and smiled. Today she saw a side of Sesshomaru no one will probably ever see. Except for Rin. She turned around and walked off, looking for something else to to.

…

Kirara was walking down a pathway known to be traveled by humans. She was still in her big cat form too. A few people saw her and were hesitant on walking down the pathway. But some reconized her as the Demon Slayer Sango's companion and offered her treats and other gifts. A little girl ran up to her and smiled widely. "Big kitty! Can I pet chu pwease?" Kirara leaned down and allowed the child to pet her. The little girl's mother reconized Kirara and petted her too. "Nice to see you again Kirara. Enjoying a stroll today?" The cat demon nodded as more little kids ran up to her and petted her. Kirara felt loved. She's the only demon that the humans felt safe around. Other than Shippo of course. The little girl and her mother waved bye and walked away. Kirara continued down the path when a group of unruly humans approched her. They smelled strongly of sake and looked like they were about to cause trouble. She snarled when one of them walked to her and hit her on her head. She snarled at them and walked away, not before whacking one of them with her tails and making that person fall face first in the dirt. Other people passing by started laughing at how stupid they looked. Kirara smirked and kept walking, eventually reaching a part of the forest where a group of traveling Gypsies were performing and dancing. They played music that sounded mystical. She watched along with other people that gathered. The music was enchanting to her ears. One of the gypsies came to her and put a red flower on her head. She did this to other people in the area and all of the sudden, the flowers started to glow, then they turned into Red winged butterflies and flew away. Everyone was amazed and cheered for them. Kirara wagged her tails and growled happily. ~Bravo! Wonderful magic!~ One of the Gypsies looked at her and said thank you in their own language. After a while the performance ended and the group left. Kirara left after conferming that those Gypsies were in actually demonesses disguised as them. But they were harmless so she went off to find something else to do.

...

Kirara almost jumped when Inuyasha ran towards her. By the look on his face, he wasn't happy. "Kirara, I thought I smelled Sesshomaru around here. Did you see him?" Kirara looked away and decided to play innocent. ~Nope. Havent seen him.~ Inuyasha sighed and petted her. "Alright then. I don't want him around here right now." For some reason Inuyasha sounded tense, which got Kirara's attention. ~What's wrong?~ "Um... Kirara come with me. I need to show you something." He turned and ran off. This was strange, her friend was acting off, so Kirara followed him to a cave and walked inside. She saw Inuyasha standing next to something shiny and walked towards it. It was a giant blue crystal. It was beautiful too. It also had a strange demonic presence eminating from it, and it made her blush for some reason. Kirara raised her paw to touch it, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Don't touch it. I don't know why, but this thing is making certain demons come in season early. I want to get rid of it before something happens. Um, Know what I mean?" Kirara looked at him and noticed his face was flushed red. Whatever this strange crystal was, it was affecting him in a big way. And by the sudden change of his scent it was affecting him /very/ well. ~Hm. I do see what you mean. Maybe I can destroy it with my fire.~ "Yeah, you do that. My Tetusaiga didn't work on it..." He backed up a little. The crystal was making him feel uncomfterable. Kirara powered up her flames and opened her mouth, unleashing a plume of fire on it. It stood firm for a little bit but then it grew larger and spewed out a odd smell, Kirara backed away and covered her nose. It was a sickenly sweet smell that made her nose wrinkle up. Inuyasha covered up his nose as well and backed away some more. His face was beet red and he felt a warm sensation in his pants. He growled and didn't like it. "Dammit! That didn't work! Kirara you alright?"

~Yes... Although I feel like I'm in Heat... Is this crystal doing this?~ The fur on her face changed color a little to show her blushing red. Inuyasha nodded and kicked a rock in frustration. "Damn... There's has to be something we can do." Kirara's body started heating up. Not from her own fire power but from something else... Her season to mate doesn't arrive until 2 months from now. She didn't like the fact this thing is making her and Inuyasha feel this way and growled at it. ~Ugh! Last thing I need is to feel like this! Hmm... Inuyasha? This thing is a crystalized plant right?~ "Yeah. Why?" ~Well, since my fire didn't work on it, maybe poison will. Did your sword absorb any demons that deal in poison?~ He looked at her and nodded yes. Kirara had a plan. ~Okay, Aim your sword over the crystal and i think drops of poison will leak out. I heard somewhere that demonic plants like these are weak to poison.~ "Well, I'm willing to try anything at this moment." Inuyasha unsheashed Tetsuiga and aimed it at the crystal plant. Pretty soon drops of poison aimed at the plant and it started melting right away. When all traces of it were gone the sword returned to it's regular form. Not only that, the odd feeling they had went away too. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm so glad that worked... Thanks Kirara..." Kirara smiled at him. ~Oh not at all my friend. I do have one question. Why was a demon like this even in here?~ He shook his head. "That I don't know. But I'm glad its gone. That thing was making me feel weird..."  
~You can say that again...brrr!~ Both of them left the cave and he petted her again. "Thanks again Kirara. Now I need a bath. Hehehe..." ~Feeling like that I'd take a bath too. See you later Inuyasha!~ He waved and walked towards a hot spring not too far from where they were. Kirara walked off in a different direction to find some catnip to calm her nerves. ~Catnip always relaxes me... I hope I never see another like that again...~

...

It was almost sundown when Kirara was in her kitten form. She was rolling around in a batch of catnip she found. It was the kind that relaxed her and got her in a good mood. She noticed two other Twin-tails like her rolling around in the catnip too. Not caring at the moment, she continued rolling around with the other nekomatas when Sango found her. She chuckled and shook her head, thinking how silly Kirara looked right now. "Hey Kirara. I see you found some catnip." "Mew!" Sango and Kirara have been friends for years but she still couldn't understand her meow language. She picked her up and scratched under her chin, making her purr and nuzzle her head on her hand. "Time to come home cutie. It's getting late." "Mew!" Sango grabbed some catnip for her friend and carried her back home. Kirara snuggled in her friend's arms and purred. Today was a great day. Albeit a odd one. But she enjoyed it nonetheless.

AN: Eh. This isn't very good to be honest... But hey, what can you do. Read and Review please.


End file.
